


Day 5: Realization

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It just happened, M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016, i swear i didn't mean for that, woah this was poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Realizing how pretty the other person really is.Bokuto thinks about how pretty Akaashi is.





	

It was at times like this that Bokuto remembered that Akaashi was really pretty. When Akaashi was approached after practice to be given a confession, and Bokuto had to watch with his chest constricting with every moment that passed. Akaashi always turned them down, and the clutch on Bokuto’s heart would loosen just the slightest, but it happened so often that the ache never really went away anymore. Even after Akaashi would turn around and kiss him the side of his mouth, so, so close to his lips. Even after Akaashi held him in his arms and whispered reassurances in his shoulder while stroking his hair, and Bokuto would notice that he was breathing too hard again.

Because with every confession, Bokuto feared that Akaashi would notice how much better the other girls were. He would notice that Bokuto was strange, and decide that he wanted someone more normal to spend his time with. It was a fear he held within himself every single day, and one that grew larger and larger when it fed on the insecurities he held even deeper down. Akaashi was his boyfriend, and he wouldn’t leave him so easily, right?

The quiet whispers at night when they lay curled around each other in bed, with one or the other laying their head on his beloved’s chest, listening to their heartbeat go up and down, were the ones that Bokuto cherished. It sounded poetic, but the best part was seeing the way Akaashi’s hair lit up like stars in the night sky when the light from the moon shone on his head. It grounded him, how ethereal his Keiji looked, and he realized how lucky he was to have such a person in his life. That was when he could forget his insecurities, even if just for a few moments, to think about the facts. 

Akaashi Keiji was his boyfriend. He could have had anyone, but he chose him. Akaashi could put up with him even through all of his mood swings. And he loved him. Akaashi loved him. Sometimes Bokuto had a hard time believing that, but sitting in the dark with nothing but the moonlight shining through an open window, maybe he could take it for a fact.

And so the next day, when Akaashi got halted after practice for yet another confession, Bokuto breathed a little easier. He knew Akaashi wouldn’t leave him, and although there would always be that fear in the back of his mind, nagging that he wasn’t good enough, never would be, never is, Akaashi pushed all that away for a bit when he gave him a heart-shattering smile and an outstretched hand, saying they should probably go now, saying that they had things to do.

Bokuto smiled back, a soft smile, and took the hand that reached out to him, intertwining their fingers so that they wouldn’t let go. He would think of things that they could do today, go to the park, eat ice cream, sit at home with their legs tangled together. And he would feel lighter than he had in months, knowing for now that he was cared for, that someone felt that he mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> You all saw this coming. It had to happen, since Akaashi is the prettiest character in Haikyuu!! by unanimous consent. This is prompt 5 and I am now all caught up.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
